This invention concerns the removal of heavy metal contaminants from aqueous solutions containing such metals in solution. More particularly, it concerns the precipitation of at least one heavy metal from industrial wastewater or groundwater containing at least one such metal in solution by reacting said metal with a water-soluble inorganic sulfide or hydrosulfide at a defined elevated temperature and controlled acidity to precipitate the heavy metal sulfide formed.